Overcoming the Flood
by Spirithunter
Summary: A oneshot battle scene written to relieve homework stress. T for safety.


I wrote this to help unleash my anger about my homework situaton. It's kind of short, but I have it here because I hope there are people out there who can relate. Thunderclan and especially Wildstorm represent me, and Shadowclan represents homework. I guess Floodstar kind of represents teachers. The loners represent my best friends, helping me... FYI, Twitcher represents my friend who is also the fanfic writer Hawktalon. If you like A Single Drop of Rain you might like her story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.

* * *

I was stalking something. Probably a mouse. I had heard a rustle in the bushes, and was hiding in wait for it to come out... 

Suddenly, a voice issued from the bush, "Attack."

The next thing I knew, cats were everywhere, along with Shadowclan scent. I ran back to the camp, but the Shadowclan cats had beat me there. But in the middle of the camp was a huge, powerful warrior. He sprang at me.

We wrestled for a while, then my loner friends, Alfalfa, Twitcher, Volcano, and Nari, joined in. Soon, pretty much the whole Clan was attacking him, while Shadowclan attacked us and they came in and created chaos. The big tabby we were all attacking—Stonefang—had to be killed. He could easily kill a single warrior, and could kill the whole of Thunderclan potentially. He had to be stopped before Thunderclan would have any chance of winning.

After a few minutes, Stonefang's cuts were so great in quantity that he fell. Soon he stopped breathing. But no one cared, we were now busy with another, more powerful tom who had invaded and killed a warrior and an elder. He was Shadowclan's best warrior and Floodstar's deputy: Riptide. A name that made ripples flow through crowds like a rain drop on still water when anyone mentioned it. I attacked him, clawing and biting more fiercely than anyone else until I had killed him. His name would be only a memory now. But the camp was littered with bodies—mostly my own clan's. Thanks to Stonefang and Riptide—I shuddered at the mere thought of his name—we were losing. But now we could catch up.

Floodstar was in the center of everything, yelling commands at his clan. Do this, do that, kill him, kill her. That kind of stuff. But I didn't sit there. I flurried around slashing at my attackers, like a tempest of claws, a trait that had earned me my name, Wildstorm. But now most of my clan was dead or extremely exhausted. Only me, my friends, and a few others including our deputy, leader, and even our medicine cat, were still fighting.

But the more we fought, they fought back even harder. They wanted our territory. Or did they want our clan to join theirs? No one of my clan knew the purpose of their attack. My clan was struggling harder than ever to defeat the invaders. Then I realized that Floodstar was the center of everything, that he was the head of the clan, the one doing this. If I killed him, we might be able to drive Shadowclan back. I ran around behind him—he was too busy paying attention to everything else to care about a running cat—readied myself, and pounced at him. The element of surprise was on my side—he yowled in shock, then turned around. I suddenly felt… _drowned…_in the flurry of fur and claws that was the Shadowclan leader. But I was fighting just as hard. He was a flood. I was a storm. We were even. _But storms are more dangerous, _I thought, _they cause fires, destruction, damage… and they cause floods as well!_ With that in mind, I felt stronger. Stronger than Floodstar, the leader of Shadowclan himself. It was enough strength to beat him. In a storm of claws and a flood of blood, he was on the ground, losing a life.

"Floodstar!" someone cried. Several cats came over and picked up their leader's body and carried it away. Seeing it as a retreat signal, the other Shadowclan cats ran away, too.

But camp was still chaotic. Cats were crying over their lost loved ones. The walls were destroyed or damaged in many places. Blood and bodies littered the ground. It smelled like Carrionplace. I sneezed and snorted in disgust. When would the smell go away?

But the battle was over. It was not won by anyone, but simply over. With the help of my friends, I had conquered them. I had never felt so proud in my life. Even though my tortoiseshell pelt was dark red with blood and fur had been torn out in many places, not to mention my cuts and scabs and such, I still felt great.

But would Shadowclan be back? I figured they might. They had wanted to win. But now that Riptide was dead, they would lose. If they gave us enough time to recover, that is.

I had a feeling they would be back. But not for a long time.

* * *

Caught up in one project, then more homework gets assigned, you're too busy to do it and fall behind... then finally defeat it and wait for the next year when the flood comes again. Have you ever felt like that?  



End file.
